


You Were My Everything

by Zynoa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, How Artemis feels after Wally's death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poem with story, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynoa/pseuds/Zynoa
Summary: It was too sudden. It wasn't fair. The happiness and love they shared together, was replaced with only despair.





	You Were My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the poem used in this story. It belongs to Joanna Fuchs.
> 
> Also, this is pretty short.

It was too sudden. It wasn't fair. The happiness and love they shared together, was replaced with only despair. Their future – his future – was ripped away along with so much else. She lost her lover, she lost her friend. She lost her happiness. She was running out of tears to shed. Her heart ached for him to hold her and tell her 'everything is alright'. She lost a part of herself she doubted would ever return.

_You were my everything;_ _  
_ _Now you're gone._ _  
_ _I don't have the strength_ _  
_ _To carry on._

The funeral arrived and with it, the cliché darkness and rain. Not that it mattered; there was no happiness anyway. She remembered how brightly his smile shone. He was her candle in the darkness but death decided to blow it out.

_Skies always seemed sunny_ _  
_ _When you were here;_ _  
_ _Now there's nothing but gloom_ _  
_ _In my atmosphere._

The days were long and dreary. The sun did nothing to brighten the room she sat in. Each day that had passed had no meaning. Each day only reminded her of the person she couldn't spend it with. She missed his freckled cheeks and messy hair. She longed to hear him say something stupid. She wanted him to race through the door and sweep her off her feet. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare...this horrible nightmare.

_I loved you so much;_

_You were all I had;_ _  
_ _Now my whole world_ _  
_ _Is depressing and sad._

'She had to move on', were the words her friends repeated as the months went by. She knew they were right but it wasn't that easy. She didn't know if she could move on. It may never happen. Her heart was still shattered. She doubted it would every be whole again.

_I'd like to start feeling_ _  
_ _Other than blue,_ _  
_ _But you were my everything,_ _  
_ _What can I do?_


End file.
